How They Eat It
by Betaruga
Summary: Collection of steamy drabbles featuring your favorite DBZ characters. Updates regularly. Het & yaoi
1. Between the Two of Them - GC & VB

**"Between the Two of Them" - Goku x Chichi & Vegeta x Bulma**

Though cut from the same fold, their distinctive styles wedged further between them than just in the areas of fighting, world views and class, but in the bedroom as well.

Between the thighs of their wives, Goku was warmer, jaw-lolling, earnest and messy, sucking gulpfuls of sweet fleshy cunt, so intoxicated he doesn't even think to stop once Chichi's twitching and spent. She has to tell him it hurts for him to taper off and drift away to slowly suck her drenched inner thighs.

Vegeta's mouth work is sharper and savory, slathering and sucking Bulma's wet folding morsels of flesh like succulent, bloody shreds of glistening meat between his teeth, tongue moving with slicing precision through his wife's damp folds. Vegeta glowers with predatory passion, stalking her with his gliding touch, velvet and slow enough to make her shake all over, pulling back after her anticipatory squirms, watching with a low smirk as she breathes and pleads and just bites her elsewhere, eyes dark and laughing. He only stops playing games once she keens and tries to push him away helplessly, streaming tears and overwhelmed, but Vegeta shackles her down, forcing her to endure the shrieking intensity as she comes in tortured spikes, clutched between tongue and teeth.


	2. Strawberry - Vegeta x Bulma

**Strawberry**

Bulma traces a strawberry over the head of Vegeta's weeping cock, glazing her favorite fruit with dollops of precum before turning the berry over her tongue with a moan, closing her eyes and sucking it slow.


	3. Outer Wall - Jeice x Yamcha

**Outer Wall - Jeice x Yamcha**

Yamcha had never been so humiliated or burnt up.

His forehead pressed to the cool outer wall of Kaoi-sama's house, knees weak and thighs washed with heat as his cock wept over a pumping vermillion fist. His defeated comrades watched bitterly, teeth gritted and pinned to the bloody grass amidst whoops and jeers.

The man behind him chuckled and locked his hands over his head, and the former desert bandit gasped, nearly splurting at the shameful, welcome pressure from the blunt head of Jeice's cock pressing against his fingered entrance.


	4. Pafu Pafu - Vegeta x Bulma

**"Pafu Pafu" - Vegeta x Bulma**

"I've got you now, Vegeta…"

The armrests crack within the splintering clutch of his gloved hands, the shredded wood offering zilch to brace his momentary paralysis and sweat-dripped back.

Vegeta can do nothing but harden and gasp weakly for air between the audacious ebb of soft and giving presses of pillowing breasts against his temples, his eyes—even his vision is taken hostage by this crude woman.

"You can't escape."


	5. Undefeated - Goku x Chichi

**"Undefeated" - Goku x Chichi**

"Look at me."

Cupped her jaw in his hand and held her focus on him, under him.

"Look me in the face when you come."

Goku flared flush with sweat and ki over her desperate spasms and slack jawed cries, panting with each breaking, pounding thrust.

"Don't back down when I beat you."

Eyes glimmering dark and wet, Chichi wailed, pleading and painful sounding, wrenching his hair in her hands and bleating prayers in his ear like she'd die without him fucking her into the mattress; mindless, hard, completely overcome and undone.

"When I win."


	6. Piccolo x Driving Instructor

You couldn't possibly call him a ladies man, no matter how they'd croon and twist their supple legs around him throughout the ages. However soft and beguiling, Piccolo Jr and Sr would crawl away from a snatch any day while holding back tears.

But, if Piccolo ever grew a pair and a sex drive, there was a special, gun ho brunette he'd keep in favor, who he knew would be warm, fierce and show him the ropes. On such an audacious day, the reincarnated former demon king approached pussy-eating the way he managed to put on a seat-belt for the first time: his back stiffened, out of his element, teeth gritted and sweating with nervous profusion, and kept going even when her lady bits recoiled and smacked him across the face.

Yet he wouldn't relent. Practice makes perfect.

Once accustomed, Piccolo was a focused, determined and stern pussy eater. He kept a part of him private while eating her out, and though she'd gasp sweetly and holler for more, she never pried. She adored her observant, concise and serious student. Piccolo flushes easy under her praise and keeps his eyes shut when he does, furrowing into her flesh and only smirking over her clit as she cries and bucks when he knows she's not looking.


	7. Bardock & His Wife

It's not uncommon for her dark glinting eyes to slip away with a smile as she turns her back upon her husband's return from a series of missions, unfurling her winding tail with a tilt of her hips and setting a blue-tinted pitcher on the counter to pour her welcome into a matching glass.

Not unusual at all for him to say nothing, his presence pressing dark behind her, feeling through her tumbling mane to cup her waist as he watched his drink brim, warm lips wording his interest down the humming cords of her throat.

Far less peculiar to take a whole evening soaking in her welcome, Bardock's jaw-lolling mouth full of slick molten flesh, moving deep and languid. Calloused hands kneaded hot and rough as his wife panted above him, her fingers snarling through his wild spun locks.


	8. Stumble - Vegeta x Bulma

He's hardly sleeping tonight.

His ears still flared with heat, his imprisoned cock twitching hot and itching to be freed and touched.

Vegeta's fists held his beckoned fingers in restraint as he laid on the cool bed, flushed with sweat at the lingering smell of strawberry liquor, wafting arousal and the burning replayed vision of Bulma's large, soft breasts bouncing out of her tub top in drunken protest as he pushed the temptress shrew out of his room in a moment of wavering self-preservation.


	9. Scouting - Toma x Celipa

Celipa hissed, inhaling a sharp intake of breath through clipped teeth and exhaled with a shuddering moan, cursing the alien air as her head snapped back, cracking the slated stone in the steep shadow of a cavern wall where Toma kneeled and plunged his searing tongue in and out of her.

A stern, cold figure encroached upon the pair of silhouettes and took in the scene, punctuated by slick, smacking sucks and urgent cries. Cross-armed and chewing straw, Bardock spoke with a tone that brooked short on tolerance.

"Can you two NOT."


End file.
